This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for overload control and audit in a resource control and management system. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling and managing resources of a system with Diameter protocol.
While the disclosure is particularly directed to resource management using Diameter protocol and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the disclosure may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, this disclosure may be used in other types of protocol, including but not limited to Radius, etc. This disclosure may also be useful in other types of data transfer systems where system control and bearer processing are separated.
By way of background, the Internet protocol Multimedia Sub-system (IMS) standard defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), is a framework for real time multimedia communications using Internet Protocol (IP) networks. The Diameter protocol was developed in order to provide an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) framework for applications that require network access. Diameter protocol generally provides a highly reliable mechanism for a client to obtain permission from a server for using network resources.
Diameter protocol provides a primary framework through which administrators may control the access at the entry point of a network which is often the purpose of an access server. AAA authenticates, or identifies a user, authorizes, or determines what the user can do and how much network resources the user can use, and monitors the usage of resources in the form of connecting time or total volume of data flow for billing purposes. Other protocol, such as Radius, store the AAA information in external databases or on remote servers. However, Diameter protocol handles many of the AAA applications internally. Diameter is also peer to peer bi-directional which enables push and pull application models into architectures. The base Diameter protocol provides a useful foundation that can be extended in order to provide resource control and management functions for services such as IMS.
Diameter protocol, however, has not often been widely used in resource control and management systems. Generally, Diameter protocol is used in the form of query and response. When Diameter protocol is used for telecommunication, there are virtually no safeguards for controlling Media resources. Diameter protocol in its current form does not provide any mechanism for a resource management system to check the usage levels of resources and to synchronize states of multimedia sessions set on a gateway and on its controller.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for Diameter protocol to be extended to support audits and overloads in order to manage the border gateways associated with the resource management system.
The present disclosure contemplates a new method and apparatus that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.